


Red Hood and Robin Show: Bet

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood Fan Series (Webseries), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Big Brother Jason Todd, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Jason Todd, Smol Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Inspired and Influenced by Red Hood and Robin Show done by the Red Hood Fan Series.What led to Jason and Damian’s bet and how it ended.





	Red Hood and Robin Show: Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Red Hood and Robin Show episode five (season finale) - not to be confused with the main series
> 
> Follow the links below to get to their page and watch the episode. Watch them all :) 
> 
>  
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 4k to go and only seven days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

“You don’t truly think you can beat me, do you?” Jason raised his eyebrows.

 

“Tt. Yes I do. I am actually quite sure I can beat you,” Damian crossed his arms, glaring up at his supposed brother. Jason gave him a full look down as the boy glared up at him.

 

“My height does not determine my skill, you ogre,” Damian snapped.

 

“Big words for a little guy. Want to put some money on it?” He grinned. Jason had been itching to put the little brat in his place as playfully as he can. Alfred would smack him upside the head should anything happen to the littlest Bat.

 

“Please, I’m a billionaire and heir to an empire,” Damian rolled his eyes before walking off. Still the boy stopped and turned to Jason, “The bed. I want the bed. You take the couch.”

 

Jason stared the squirt down. He’d been wanting some payback after that whole nightmare schtick. Who did this kid think he was to pull on Jason’s heartstrings and then kick (in a literal sense) out of his own bed. He’d gladly take the brat down a peg.

  
  


~

 

So Jason didn’t feel bad. He refused to feed bad. It wasn’t his fault, not really, not exactly. The demon started it to begin with. But the bruises are forming and Jason as well as the scrapes, Jason really didn’t hold back on the kid. Maybe he should have. That’s ridiculous. He didn’t beat him up like Ra’s use too.

 

Comparing himself to Ra’s al Ghul doesn’t do too much for his confidence.

 

“You cheated,” Damian frowned.

 

“I think I said something similar when Dick beat me. Although that was back when I was shorter than you,”  Jason smirked, “Only he actually did cheat and I didn’t. I have the bitemarks to prove it.”

 

Jason dabbed the brats scrape with the hydrogen peroxide, the small hiss came from the younger boy. Jason felt just a little bit bad about it as the kid moved to lay down on the couch. A creeping thought went through Jason’s head that he attempted to ignore. Just because he was technically the brat’s sole caretaker at the moment didn’t mean he’d have to give up everything.

 

He’d already given up his couch.

 

His private and alone time.

He’d given up sleeping in late to take the kid to school in the morning, despite the brat saying he could drive and/or walk himself there. Jason didn’t trust Damian with a skateboard let alone a car, and his time on the streets made him wary of kids walking alone in the dark.

 

He didn’t have to do this. It didn’t make him a bad  _ brother  _ if he chose to have the nice warm bed with Alfred style clean sheets for himself.

 

“Alright, up you go,” Jason groaned, grabbing Damian’s arm.

 

“Where are we going?” Damian snapped, Jason couldn’t bring himself to answer when he opened the door to  _ his  _ room. 

 

Damian grinned up at him like the turd he is. God, Jason got soft. Is this what happened to Dick? Did he just have to runaway to find his will again because the brat talked him into everything? That can’t happen to the Red Hood. He can’t go  _ soft.  _ Certainly not because Damian Wayne, the heir of the Demon’s Head.

 

“One night,” Jason growled.

 

“Tt,” Damian smirked before throwing himself on the bed like Jason hadn’t hurt him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 4k to go and only seven days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
